unnaturalworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Hunters
"Saving people...hunting things. Sometimes, it just...the family business you could say. But other times, it’s the life we choose. But nonetheless, it falls to us...the hunters, to keep the balance, to ensure that this remains a world of and for humanity...and not supernaturals. What we do, we do not for ourselves, not for one man...but for the good of all mankind." Hunters are humans who hunt down the supernatural and save people from monsters and other creatures. Skills and Abilities Most hunters have a good physical condition suitable for hunting, and possess an extensive knowledge of the supernatural and mythology as well. There is a basis about how a hunter must be, as most of them can be recognized by common traits (it is speculated that hunters use similar ways to do their hunting: whenever they are together, it can be confirmed in the series). Hunters are skilled fighters, proficient with firearms, shotguns and melee weapons they might acquire. When weapons are scarce and they are in a dangerous situation, they use hand-to-hand combat or whatever is available as a weapon. They also appear to be proficient trackers and possess prudent tactical skills and an instinctive ability to "read" behavioral characteristics and manipulate people. In addition, they need to be virtuosos of escape, evasion and silent movement, when the situation requires subtlety and stealth, such as surprise attacks. And throughout the series, it has been shown they can read and recall Latin incantations, which can be used to summon, exorcise, and vanquish demons. Also, it's been seen that most of them have journals, or books, with information, details and methods to kill the different creature they must face. It is shown they possess many abilities are frowned upon by law, including, but not limited to: lock picking, breaking into security systems, computer hacking, disguised conning, car jacking and gaining an 'advantageous purchase'. They are versed with how police, fire departments and various government agencies (FBI, CDC) typically operate and conduct investigations, and know how to both impersonate and evade them effectively. Most of this methods are used to gather information about the cases they're working on, though methods can differ between hunters). Hunters also keep their weapons close to themselves, as they can be attacked at any moment or to easily transport them to any location they need to go (E.g. The Whinchester have, in the trunk of the Impala, numerous wapons to hunt down numerous kinds of monsters.) Witch Hunters Regular Hunters do hunt monsters and demons all over the place, however, they do not kill humans, which includes witches, because killing a human being counts as unlawful murder in the human world. Therefore, there is an ancient order of men whose sole purpose is to rid the world of witches. These men are known as Witch Hunters, and they have existed since the Middle Ages. They have lead several severe attacks on witches, one of the most notable being the Salem Witch Trials in 1692. Due to coming across Borrower Witches who get their power from Demons, these Hunters believe that Witches cause all evil in this world, and they don't care that they're human at all. Weaponry Hunters are shown to possess a large amount of weaponry, as they need to be enough practical so they can easily adapt to the different situations they may face and the creatures they may encounter. Depending on the enemy, they use weapons and other items that weaken and kill them. All hunters have a common list of equipment that is useful in most of the cases they are in, such as: *'Handguns, long guns' - One of the most useful weapons hunters have. By modifying their bullets, they can use them against many creatures (E.g. Silver bullets can be used against skinwalkers and werewolves, while shotgun cartridges can be loaded with salt.) They also can be used without any modification if only greater fire-power is needed, as when facing and destroying zombies). Includes rifles, shotguns, revolvers and snipers. *'Knives' - As close range weapons, they can be useful when there is no possibility to use a gun, or use them to decapitate vampires for example. They can also use other cutting weapons, like machetes and even swords. *'Salt' - Hunter have considerable amounts of salt, as it can be used for protection against demons, ghosts, hellhounds, etc, as most of them cannot pass a line made of salt. However, it can be also used to attack if shotgun cartridges are loaded with it. *'Silver' - This works very good against werewolves and skinwalkers, so it's practical to have weapons (ike knives, for example) and bullets made of silver. *'Holy water' - It can be used against demons, as it is very harming and painful for them. *'Other' - Other handful equipment includes tasers, lighters, oils, lanterns, binoculars, syringes, etc., that can be used anytime (E.g. Oil and lighters can be used to burn corpses and bones, while syringes can be used to injest vampires with a dead man's blood). some hunters use UV-ray equipment to fight vampires, trolls and other creatures harmed by sunlight. *'Special-made weapons' - This includes any unordinary weapon that is rare to find and have. Highly resourceful, they frequently need improvised weapons and explosive devices; as they demonstrate knowledge in chemistry by constructing Molotov cocktails and improvised explosive devices, or in electronics and reverse engineering, just to an electromagnetic field detector from an old Walkman radio. Known Hunters *'BloodRayne', or Rayne, is a Dhampir/half-human, half-vampire. She is the daughter of the Nazi Vampire Kagan and an unnamed human woman. She looked for her father and killed him. In the present, she now kills any vampire that crosses her path. *'Sam Winchester', a hunter partnered with his older brother, Dean. *'Dean Winchester', a hunter who fights supernatural forces with his younger brother, Sam. *'John Winchester', Sam and Dean Winchesters father who raised and tought them to be hunters. *'Mary Winchester', Sam and Deans mother who was a hunter but gave it up before she died. *'Bobby Singer', an old close family friend of the Winchesters. *'Ellen Harvelle', a hunter who also ran a saloon. *'Jo Harvelle', Ellen's daughter. *'Castiel', a powerful Seraphim angel who pulled Dean Winchester out of hell and appointed himself as the Winchester Family's Guardian Angel. *'Samuel Campell', the maternal grandfather of Sam and Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester's namesake *'Henry Sturges', Lincoln's mentor in vampire hunting, a former vampire hunter, and a vampire who lost his wife and humanity to vampires. *'Abraham Lincoln', a secret vampire hunter who served as the 16th President of the United States. *'Angel', a vampire cursed with a conscience who hunts supernatural forces inorder to redeem himself for all the bad things he ever did. *'Spike', another vampire with a regained soul who, although an old vampire ally/foe of Angel's, often aids him in fighting evil. *'Gib Cain', a unusually cruel werewolf hunter who skinned the werewolves he killed and sold their pelts in the black market located in Sri-Lanka *'Wesley Windham-Price', a "rogue demon hunter", as he touts himself as *'Charles Gunn', a young demon hunter from the streets *'Gordon Walker', a vampire hunter whose methods often put him at odds with the Winchester brothers. *'Blade', a half-vampire "daywalker" who hunts vampires. *'Abraham Whistler', a vampire hunter and mentor to blade. *'Alaric Saltzman', a vampire hunter. *'Jeremy Gilbert', a member of The Brotherhood of the Five, a vampire hunter. *'Allison Argent', a Argent Hunter, she is the Matriarch of the Argent Family, also Allison was the Descendant of Marie-Jeanne Valet and Henri Argent. *'Carl Kolchak': Amateur hunter and investigative reporter from Chicago, who investigated mysterious crimes with supernatural causes, particularly those that law enforcement authorities would not follow up. *'Hans, '''the only troll hunter in Norway. He was recruited by the TSS (Troll Security Service) to hunt and kill trolls that wander too close to human settlements keep their existence as a secret. He is know from fact that he allowed three students to film his job, because he had enough with job's small compensation and wanted to show the truth to the general public. *'Rama:''' Legendary prince of Kosala and seventh incarnation of the god Vishnu. Technically he wasn't designated hunter but he was known of his great knowledge with mantras and astras, which he used to destroy many rakshasas throughout his life. Category:Supernatural Category:Humans